


Black Birds

by rainbow_teatime (peachymintyskies)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Birds, Horror, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachymintyskies/pseuds/rainbow_teatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five men have gone back to their training camp site, only to find it slightly different than before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Birds

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> I know I haven't been publishing on AO3 for a while and I sincerely apologise. I have been so busy managing a new community (teatimefics.LJ.com) and posting my fics there.
> 
> So to celebrate Halloween... I've got this treat for my AO3 audience. ^^

"Guys! I've found a place for our training camp!" Jun announced.  
  
"Training camp? We're having another one?" Nino asked.  
  
"I want us to go back to that place again," Jun said, "the last time we went there was so much fun, wasn't it?"  
  
"Oh I don't know...." Sho said while looking at Jun, "the last time we went there someone kept shaking the obstacle course wires and I was so incredibly terrified."  
  
The other four men laughed.  
  
"Maa... but you were sliiiightly less afraid of heights now, weren't you?" Aiba asked.  
  
"Did you remember VS Arashi just a few weeks ago?" Nino said and gave Sho a devillish grin, "he froze on the steel bridge elevated 5m above ground. So much 'ankle-length', ne..."  
  
"Oi! Not you too!" Sho grumbled at Nino but tugged him close anyway.  
  
"Nahhh you'll be fine. You lovebirds, I bet, won't even want leave the cabin anyway," Jun said, "but then there goes the point of said 'training camp' and I'll be too happy to drag you two out."  
  
"Princess, you are a tyrant," Nino complained, then turned to Ohno, "leader, how the hell do you even put up with him?"  
  
"Oh I think he is used to it by now," Jun said with a grin before looking at Ohno. Ohno grinned sheepishly back at him in response, and Nino snorted at the pair.  
  
"How these two started dating, I will never know," he said. Sho laughed and patted his head fondly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Weeks later, the five of them were on the road, and they soon arrived at the wooden cabin that they had stayed in a while ago.  
  
"I just read something interesting about this place," Aiba said, "apparently we haven't explored all of the place quite yet, and it's currently the season where most birds would gather here."  
  
"Oh? We can go bird-watching while we're at this then!" Sho suggested as they strolled out in the dark night, climbing up the steps towards their cabin. Just then, a large shadow passed above them. The five men looked up to see a whole multitude of birds flying above them, blocking out the moonlight for a brief moment.  
  
"Wow. This is a whole lot of birds..." Ohno commented as he looked up, and dragged his things into the cabin. Nino looked up at the sky, feeling something cloud over his senses.  
  
Something did not feel quite right, but he could not put a finger to it. Just then, he felt Sho tap him lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"Nino," Sho said, "we should get ready to sleep."  
  
"Whoaaaa! Look at these!" Aiba called out. The other four men hurried to where he is and marvelled at the array of metal equipment found in one unoccupied corner of the first floor.  
  
"This is really a 'training camp', ne," Nino said, "I suppose we are really supposed to use this axe for firewood."  
  
"But why would a toolbox be here?" Sho asked.  
  
""Maybe the staff left these for us because we might need it? Who knows?" Jun said as he walked back up to the second floor and took out the camera equipment.  
  
"We are filming this?" Ohno asked.  
  
"Yes we are, it's coming out as part of our next concert DVD," Jun stated, and stood up looking at his work proudly.  
  
"Now, shall we see who wakes up first tomorrow?" he asked the rest with a wide grin on his face.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
The next morning, Nino heard the alarm ring and groaned, snuggling close to Sho beside him. Ohno, lying on the other side of Nino, hid his face beneath the blankets in response, curling himself under Jun's arm across his waist. Just then, he felt Jun stretch his arm, climb slowly out of bed and slap the alarm silent.  
  
"It's me again~" Jun declared sleepily.  
  
"Congratulations," Aiba murmured sleepily from beside him. Jun then turned to Ohno, watching his sleepy eyes open slowly.  
  
"Good morning," Jun said before leaning over to press his lips on his lover's forehead.  
  
"Good morning, Princess. And it's too early in the morning for that," Nino's bratty voice called across to him two mattresses away.  
  
"Oh shut up, Nino," Jun grumbled.  
  
The five men were soon out of bed, and had sandwiches for a quick breakfast after washing up. Ohno stood outside, staring out into the distance.  
  
"The scenery here is different from the last time," Ohno said.  
  
"Yeah... We can't see much now," Nino replied as he stared out with his bandmate. Just then, they heard a slight rustle of leaves. They turned to see a small crow perched in a tree, staring at them in great curiosity. Nino cocked his head to the side in equal curiosity as he stared at it. Just then the crow let out a loud squawk and flew just centimetres above their heads, making them duck. It then landed on the top of the cabin roof, giving a few loud caws into the air.  
  
"What the hell?" Nino grumbled as he glared at the bird.  
  
"Nino, it's just a bird. Ignore it," Ohno said and dragged him away gently, guiding him towards the rest of their bandmates. The crow above them squawked a few more times and then went completely silent as it watched the five men leave the cabin.  
  
"Well then, shall we?" Aiba said as he started jogging ahead. Sho followed close behind him turning to urge Nino along.  
  
"Sho-chan, you know I'm not a runner," Nino grumbled.  
  
"Come on, at least try," Sho said, "it warms up your body in the morning."  
  
Nino sighed resignedly, "but leader isn't.."  
  
"Oh no, Leader is with me, you brat," Jun said, "you monopolised him the last time but things are different now."  
  
Nino pouted and jogged with Sho.  
  
"So much for Ohmiya SK..." Nino grumbled.  
  
"You are forgetting that we have a different SK now, Nino," Sho said, giving Nino a wink.  
  
Nino gave a light blush as he jogged with an outstretched hand.  
  
Suddenly, Aiba gave a slight gasp as he paused in his steps, and Sho and Nino nearly crashed into him had they not stopped in time.  
  
"Oi, Aibaka! Why did you stop?!"Nino demanded.  
  
"L-..l-...l-look..." Aiba stammered as he sat back and pointed at the ground in front of him. Nino and Sho looked, and were quite shocked at the sight. Sho took slow, careful steps away from them just as Ohno and Jun caught up with them.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" Jun asked breathlessly. It wasn't long till Ohno was just as surprised, pulling Jun closer for a better look.  
  
There lay, before them, a pair of robins lying lifelessly on the ground. Sho stooped down to look at them.  
  
"...They seem to be dead birds..." Sho said, as he looked up.  
  
"They must have injured themselves somehow," Aiba muttered shakily, "t-the poor things..."  
  
"We should carry them aside, I think," Nino suggested, "that way no one will trample on them."  
  
"Let's bury them," Jun said as he walked towards one side of the path and started digging a small hole with his hands.  
  
Aiba took a deep breath and held the two dead birds reverently in his hands, making his way slowly towards the hole to lay them down. They then heaped earth over the birds, covering them. Sho, Ohno and Nino watched on in complete silence as they finished their work, dusted their hands, and started to jog again.  
  
"Aiba, do wash your hands later before anything else," Jun reminded, "I brought some antibacterial soap for all of us. For now, this hand sanitizer should do."  
  
He then handed a tube of aloe vera hand sanitizer over to Aiba, who immediately started massaging it on his hands.  
  
As the five men jogged away from the path, a small flock of crows perched on the knobbly branches of the withered trees.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
"...No."  
  
"Come now..." Nino coaxed.  
  
"NO. Absolutely NO."  
  
"But Sho, you have done this before, haven't you?" Nino asked, "you were Helmet-man the last time you did it, and the mic was so in your way. It should be easier now, no?"  
  
  
"There is absolutely no way I'm going to go up there!" Sho declared with a pout. Jun sighed.  
  
"Isn't the whole point of the training camp to allow you to face your fear of heights? This isn't even 10 metres off the ground.  
  
"He was totally freezing at 5m the last time at VS Arashi," Aiba said. Sho looked at them with a pout.  
  
"Sho-chan..." Nino sang with a teasing glint in his eye, "shall I give you some incentive to try going up there?"  
  
He then leaned over to whisper in Sho's ear. Before long, Sho pulled back and looked at him in surprise and Nino simply grinned and pulled him back, and before long when Sho's face went visibly beetroot red and he could have sworn he felt steam emitting from the top of his head.  
  
Jun groaned,"Do I even want to know what that incentive is?"  
  
"There we go," Nino declared satisfactorily, "NOW he is absolutely willing to climb, ne~"  
  
Sho gave a pout but looked up at the obstacle course above him and started to climb. He stopped halfway and looked back behind him.  
  
"Nino, climb up after me, please," Sho said, giving him a slightly worried look.  
  
"Huh, why?" Nino asked.  
  
"Because the last time we came here, Jun bullied Sho-chan by shaking the wires with his foot," Aiba said. Jun laughed at the memory.  
  
"He had such a great time doing that," Ohno said.  
  
"Shall I do it again?" Jun said and was about to climb up before he was stopped by Nino.  
  
"No. I want a good view of Sho-chan's cute butt. Now back off and let me climb," Nino replied brattily and climbed up. The three men on the ground chuckled as they watched Sho gave a slightly scared yelp as he stepped on one out of three swinging logs.  
  
"Ahhhh! Help!" Sho yelled as he nearly lost his balance.  
  
"Ganbatte~" Nino cheered as he waited for Sho to be halfway across from him. It took a long while with lots of coaxing from the other four men, but Sho finally made it on the other side.  
  
"Really, Sho-chan, maybe I should go first," Nino said. Sho looked at him in slight fear.  
  
"What if Jun climbs after you?" Sho asked worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry," Nino said, giving Sho a peck on the cheek before pointing behind him. Sho looked and saw Aiba crossing the first and second logs. Suddenly, a huge gust of wind blew at the structures, and Sho and Nino could feel the structure beneath their feet sway just a little.  
  
"WHOOOOAAA!" Sho yelled and held on to Nino for support. Nino smiled and held Sho close as he watched Aiba step cautiously on the third swinging log. Just then, a loud caw resounded and a dark shadow swooped past Aiba, knocking him off balance and causing him to fall.  
  
"AIBA-KUN!" the four men called in shock as they watched him clutch his harness desperately, looking up at the mechanism that was holding him up in midair.  
  
"It's okay! It's okay!" Aiba called, "I'm fine it's no big deal! I just need to climb my way up!"  
  
"Take it easy, Aiba-chan!" Nino said worriedly as he stood by the swinging logs, ready to help him up. Aiba clutched the third log and pulled himself up. With the help of Sho and Nino's outstretched hands, he managed to make himself sit on the log before standing up to cross it again. Just then, Nino looked at Aiba's face in horror.  
  
"Aiba-chan, you're not okay!" Nino said as he tugged him close to check his head. Sho rushed over too, taking out a packet of tissues from his pocket.  
  
"I'm fine, I just-" Aiba said until he felt something trickle down his face. He touched the droplet and realised that he was bleeding.  
  
"What really happened?!" Nino demanded.  
  
"I think it was a crow," Aiba said, trying his best to stop the bleeding, "a crow swooped down and accidentally knocked into me, I think."  
  
"That's absurd! How is that even possible?!" Sho asked just as Ohno and Jun clambered after him to check on him too.  
  
"I don't know," Aiba said, "birds are normally very passive creatures. They wouldn't attack people for no apparent reason."  
  
"You think the birds here are down with something?" Ohno asked.  
  
"Like an illness? Hmm. No. It's not known by the authorities yet or they would have warned us," Jun said.  
  
"Anyhow, there's a first aid kit back in our cabin. We should go and tend to his wounds first before anything else," Sho suggested. The five men decided to abandon the day's activities and let Aiba have some rest.  
  
"There's a small camping village not too far from here, actually," Jun said, "maybe we should go to there buy some stuff to cook later."  
  
"Nino and I will go look for helmets," Sho grumbled. Nino laughed.  
  
"No, we can just stay here and look after Aiba-chan," Nino said.  
  
"I'm fine, guys. Really." Aiba said weakly, "I'll be back and running after tonight's rest."  
  
"Actually apart from the food we will need some gas," Jun said, "we are quite low on aerosol supply and I think we might need some other cooking stuff too."  
  
"Alright, Sho-chan and I will get the pots and aerosols while you and Oh-chan do grocery shopping," Nino said.  
  
"Aiba-kun, you will be alright, won't you?" Sho asked.  
  
"I will be fine. Absolutely!" Aiba gave them the cheeriest grin he could manage with a disinfected wound on his head.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Sho and Nino stopped by a shop that sells camp supplies.  
  
"Do you think we will need these?" Sho asks as he held up some tents. Nino laughed.  
  
"No no why would we need that when we are in a cabin?" he waved it dismissively and looked around.  
  
"We won't need firewood, right?" Sho asked as he pointed to a bucket of firewood.  
  
"We have aerosols, don't we?" Nino asked.  
  
"But there's a fireplace and we need to keep warm, don't we?" Sho asked.  
  
"... Alright, if you so wish to waste more money," Nino said with a roll of his eye. Sho grinned.  
  
"I'll wait outside with it," Sho said and carried the bucket out, leaning on the wall outside the shop. He decided to read a little and took a book out of his small bag.  
  
"'The Birds' by Daphne du Maurier" was printed on the cover of the small book he held in his hand. Sho flipped the book open and read it.  
  
Just then, one crow perched itself on the fence opposite Sho. Sho looked up at the bird, frowned lightly at it and continued reading.  
  
"No no no that can't be right! Did you count that bucket of firewood outside?" Nino asked.  
  
"Ah..." the old man behind the counter said and started to recalculate the cost of the items bought. Nino sighed exasperatedly, waiting for him to be done.  
  
"Nino is taking a long while," Sho thought as he was absorbed in the story. He read a little and felt a little uneasy. He looked up and found that a few more crows had gathered on the fence in front of him. He swallowed a lump in his throat as he looked up and watched a crow fly high in the sky, then dip a little lower, and then land gracefully on the roof of the shop with a flock of ten other crows. He gulped slowly as he tucked the book away in his bag and make his way away from the shop, his eyes looking up at the sky and at the roof.  
  
"Sho-chan! I'm finally-" Nino looked up in horror to see the town surrounded by crows. Sho stood in the middle of the road, looking up fearfully at the multitude of birds that had gathered around them. Sho met Nino's eyes and started to tread slowly and silently towards the shop. He held his breath as he tread, praying that the crows would not attack him. Just then, they heard heavy footsteps coming and looked to see a group of children running away. The crows were alerted and went amok, flying and dipping towards innocent civilians. Sho was pulled into the shop just in time as the birds started to fly and hit against the shop window and glass door.  
  
"What the hell is happening?!" Sho yelled.  
  
"I have no idea," the old man confessed, equally scared. Nino looked outside to see the group of children running by, their hands flailing wildly in trying to get the crows away from them. Nino rushed out and grabbed two girls into the shop, shooing away the crows that screeched and pecked at his hand. Sho did the same, bundling a couple of boys away from the streets into the shops. The children were crying, and Nino could see that they were all bleeding from the back of their necks and from their faces.  
  
"We need medical attention! There must be some first aid kits somewhere!" Nino growled as he searched around. The old man showed him the first aid supplies and Nino took a kit and rushed over to the children, attending to their wounds.  
  
"What has come over the birds today?" Nino muttered as he looked outside, seeing the crows slam themselves into the window  
  
"Who knows, they've all gone wild.." the old man said.  
  
"Jii-chan, you might want to grab on of the pots and hide your head in there," Nino said, and then turned to the children.  
  
"You guys too. Nii-chan here will pay for them so just take the pots and run, alright?" The children nodded timidly, grabbing four pots and putting one over their heads. Nino then released them out into the streets to run to their families.  
  
"Sho, we got our things. We need to go asap," Nino said, handing over a pot and a pan.  
  
"What's the pan for?" Sho asked.  
  
"We need a weapon," Nino stated plainly and tugged Sho by the hand. They wore the pots over their heads and charged in the direction of the cabin, whacking wildly at any crows that managed to catch up with them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
"Satoshi," Jun said as he handed over some vegetables, "you think these are enough?"  
  
"Mmm I think these are fine," Ohno said as he held out the basket, "though I wonder if we should get cup ramen. It's typical camping food."  
  
"But it's incredibly unhealthy," Jun said, "might as well grab some chicken stock and cook some soup. I think I can manage that."  
  
"I think if that's the case we should bring our own water supply.." Ohno murmured as he dragged the trolley over to the drinks area and started putting five huge bottles of water in the trolley.  
  
"Do we need that many?" Jun asked.  
  
"Probably. One might be more than enough for one person but we still need them to cook and wash the vegetables."  
  
"Good point. Alright. We can have that,"Jun said, "if we're going to barbecue we should grab some charcoal now. We tend to forget that at the last moment."  
  
"Alright. We are having a lot, ne?" Ohno remarked as they headed for the cashier counter. Ohno looked outside at the peaceful scenery. Suddenly, a crow flew into the glass and dropped down.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Satoshi-kun? Are you alright?" Jun asked, concerned.  
  
"Ne, Jun, look outside.." Ohno said. Jun looked up and saw nothing. Suddenly, a few birds slammed themselves into the window, and the window started to crack.  
  
"No way..." he murmured as the cracks got bigger and bigger. He looked anxiously at the oblivious cashier, who scanned their items nonchalantly and packed them away into huge bags. The pair glanced worriedly back and forth from the cashier, willing that the groceries pass even faster out of the counter and into the bags. Just as the last item made it into the bag, a woman shrieked as a crow attacked her and had its claws caught in her hair. Jun and Ohno hurriedly rushed out of the store just in time for the flock of berserk crows to swoop into the store like small homing missiles, knocking every can, sack and bottle off the racks to crash into a huge mess among the aisles.  
  
"This is crazy!" Jun grunted as he and Ohno made it safely back into their car, only to find that the crows refused to leave the bonnet, and kept on blocking the windscreen. Jun impatiently honked his car horn, but the crows did not budge.  
  
"Dammit!" Jun cursed as drove the car back and forth in an attempt to shake off the crows. Soon enough as if they were responding to a call, the crows looked away in another direction and flew. The chaos started to die down. Jun stepped out of the car and stood, looking at the sky. And then he heard a loud scream.  
  
He turned to see a woman lying dead on the pavement, her hair completely frazzled, her clothes shredded and torn, her legs bleeding and the worst of it all- her bloodied face contorted to form a silent scream... with her eyes missing from her sockets. Calming his fearful heart, he hurriedly slid back into the car and drove away at top speed, praying that none of his band members had suffered the same fate.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
When he drove them back to the cabin, Nino and Sho were already back at home, tending to Aiba and nursing their own bleeding wounds on their arms. Jun and Ohno arrived, and Jun slumped on the floor, completely flustered, worried, and above all, scared.  
  
"Jun-kun? Jun-kun, what happened?" Nino asked, concerned. Ohno could only give his band members with a grave look, and instantly they knew that whatever happened, it was not pretty.  
  
"Those crows.. " Jun breathed shakily, "they are deadly."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Aiba asked, "crows don't attack-"  
  
"BUT THEY DID!" Jun yelled, "I saw a woman .. dead... before my eyes.."  
  
"Oh my God..." Aiba murmured in complete, utter shock.  
  
"What are we going to do?! We need to drive out quick!" Nino protested.  
  
"Alright," Sho ordered, "let us pack up, and then go. Now."  
  
The five men hurriedly packed up their things, but as they headed down from the second floor with their things, their worst nightmares were realised.  
  
A huge flock of crows had flown in from the chimney and landed on the empty fireplace, and they were looking at them curiously.  
  
"Shit," Nino whispered, "what are we to do now?"  
  
Aiba gulped. "Let me go first."  
  
"But Aiba-kun!" Sho hissed, "what if they attack you again?!"  
  
"Sho-chan, trust me on this," Aiba said, "so long as we do not provoke them by making any sudden noises, we should be safe. So, shhh...."  
  
The four men hushed silently and watched Aiba carry his things and make his way slowly down the steps, careful not to make a sound. He successfully tiptoed his way down the steps, and tried not to yelp at the sight of the crows at his feet. Taking a deep breath, he landed his feet down on the cabin floor. He felt a crow peck at his jeans and winced in pain, trying not to make a sound. He slowly inched his way towards the door, keeping it open for his band members. He then made his way down to the car, dropping his bag silently on the ground and waited.  
  
"I think we are next," Sho said.  
  
"One by one, Sho-chan," Nino whispered, "we might make the steps creak." Sho nodded and tiptoed his way down. The other three members did the same, but Jun stayed behind, having an idea in his mind. Seeing that the other four members are gone, Jun bit his lip as he tread slowly down the stairs, wielding a lighter in one hand, and a fresh piece of firewood in the other. He took slow steps down and finally reached the first lobby of the cabin. Two crows pecked impatiently at his leg and he resisted the urge to kick them away. He placed his bag softly on the entrance and gazed at the empty fireplace. More and more crows gathered as they descended from the fireplace and hopped around the dark surroundings like children marveling at a new home.  
  
With a determined glare, he lit up the firewood with his lighter and threw it towards the fireplace before grabbing his bag and slamming the door. Pained screeches and anguished caws resounded in the cabin as Jun hurried away from the cabin, feeling some angry crows charge towards him, trying to tear off his clothes. Jun took off his shirt and flung it off in an attempt to distract the crows and successfully made it into the car, sitting beside Ohno. Ohno gave him a hug, squeezing him close so tightly, and Jun knew how worried his boyfriend had been. He looked to see Sho at the driver's seat, looking at him worriedly and clutching the shaking, trembling hand of Nino who sat beside him. Aiba tried his best to put on a smile.  
  
"... This is the first time something like this has occurred..." Aiba said, "I can't explain it."  
  
"I don't think anyone can..." Sho said as he caught sight of a flock of crows flying out of the house and hurriedly drove away.  
  
The cabin burst into flames as the five men drove away, and the crows screeched and cried as they drowned in the merciless flames.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*A year later*

  
"Mommy mommy!" a small boy called excitedly as his family drove by an old wooden structure,"let's look at that!"  
  
"But Takashi-kun," his mother said, "that wooden cabin is completely burnt down!"  
  
"But I saw a crow in there!" the small boy pouted, "it could be haunted..."  
  
"Your tendencies towards the creepy never fail to amuse me," the boy's older sister said, and then whispered low in his ear.  
  
"But if you will be a good boy and listen to mom later, I can ask her for permission to take you out later, and we can come back."  
  
The small boy nodded eagerly.  
  
"Misaki? What did you tell him?" their father asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing~~" the two children cheered in sync.  
  
"Ne, I heard this really awesome song!" Misaki said, holding out her iPod and plugging one of her earphones into her brother's ear.  
  
"Oooooh nice! What is it?" her brother asked.  
  
" 'Blackbirds' by Linkin Park, " she said simply and relaxed in the car.  
  
The car drove away into the small town nearby, and watching them with piqued curiosity from a burnt wooden cabin, was a small flock of crows.  
  
 _"With blackbirds following me  
I'm digging out my grave  
They close in swallowing me  
The pain it comes in waves  
I'm getting back  
What I gave.."_

**Author's Note:**

> How was it how was it how was it? :D
> 
> I watched "The Birds" by Alfred Hitchcock not too long ago and I had this fantastic idea to make an Arashi adaptation to it. I was also partially inspired by "Blackbirds" by Linkin Park. It's quite amazing for an emo/goth song. :D  
> I hope you guys loved this Halloween treat from me.
> 
> Happy Halloween! ^^


End file.
